Casual games have become popular for various reasons. For example, casual games are typically inexpensive, can be played without detailed instructions, and are generally easily accessible in that they may be played via social networks, mobile application stores that provide mobile applications, and/or other platforms.
However, engaging the user (also referred to herein as player) of casual games is difficult. Oftentimes casual games are not social and the content is not current. For example, it is difficult to engage players of word-based games such as crossword puzzles, word search puzzles, and/or other word-based games. As such, it may be difficult to retain users, which may make monetizing casual gaming platforms difficult.
These and other problems exist,